Faeries
by indelible
Summary: Lyserg believes in faeries, the same way he believes in Mari. LysergMari.


"**Faeries"**

_Urei Sachi_

"_I was once a sleeping child but now I've opened my eyes."_

- After Eden, Arnold Arre

Haha. Here's another weird but slightly feasible pairing- a product of experimentation using physical attributes. :P Don't worry, akisukie hashimoto, I'll write you a HaoTamao somehow. This pair seemed to fit.

---

_Magic is the only real thing in this world._

---

"Faeries"

Lyserg believes in faeries, believes that they still live and breathe with humans but not exactly _with humans_—only to a certain extent, of course. Faeries aren't stupid enough to prance around avaricious mortals who have been kept from seeing the most wonderful and amazing things in the world. No, they aren't like that at all.

He believes in faeries; the theory was: if power spirits are real, then faeries are too, because faeries can be your power spirits if you deserved their respect. Hao would never be worthy of their touch or presence; he was too tainted to wash his hands and come clean.

He believes in faeries; he has to. Morphine _is_ a faerie, and he knew that a long time ago, ever since he was a child and he had parents to care for him and love him. He believes that if Hao hadn't entered their lives and fucked up things, then they would still be alive and breathing—just like faeries.

Every day of his life, he wakes up, cold and clammy but sweating, with the vision of Hao's cruel, unwavering eyes set on him as though he were only the ground below him. He would feel small, and he would feel angry and shamed, but he would never feel moved.

Never.

And every waking day Morphine would hover above him, majestic and ethereal. She was beautiful, but her beauty made him feel and remember the same things his dreams had brought upon him. His mental pictures forced their way into his life, into his entire being. It hurt.

It hurt so much that he didn't want to move or breathe.

But it's hard to believe in things that aren't real, sometimes.

Like… that unfaltering chance that he _may_ beat Hao one day and kill him with his own two hands.

Like… the things Marco often told him about, the trust that the X-Laws compelled him to believe in.

Like the strange, silent hope that somehow, someday, he would be able to forget everything he had known.

He believes in faeries, believes that one day they would be able to live in concord with humans like him, the same way Horokeu believes that the Koro Pokoru will be able to survive and grow in multitudes in this "urbanized" world. But he knows that until the people are freed from their blinds, then it will not be possible. The individuals around him never see anything he sees; money has covered their eyes and concealed the things that mattered, the things that nobody ever paid attention to but him. Power kissed their eyes and cloaked them, like the warm coats that they wore when they were cold outside and inside.

Power kissed Hao's eyes and ravaged his whole soul so much that he fought to live through hell, high water and death.

Power enticed Lyserg, the same way power manipulated Hao, but he didn't know it yet.

He believes that power is everything he should focus on right now, especially since he is fighting to protect Iron Maiden Jeanne's belief and his own life. Marco never fought for his own life—he's too brain damaged to realize that Jeanne isn't the only thing in the world right now. Maybe Lyserg is too. Maybe all of them are. It is, after all, a screwy world.

Marion believes that it is only through power that Hao will finally notice her ability and her whole self. Mari doesn't need power for revenge, or for the mere fact that power could force people to bow down to her every whim. She doesn't really need all of that.

The only thing she ever needed was love.

She doesn't believe that the X-Laws do what they do for the greater good of man. Come to think of it, she doesn't believe a single word that they say. Neither do the X-Laws believe in what _Hao_ says.

She doesn't believe in faeries, although she _has_ seen Morphine. Lyserg never needed to ask her if she did, because her eyes say everything, and his eyes read anything in her mind.

It's awkward to let somebody read you like a book, when you don't even know his name.

There was a thick tension in the room, though not as heavy as a great tidal wave. But it was as suffocating. It clung to them like mist and heady perfume, and they despised it.

She took one sideway glance at Morphine, then at Lyserg, who didn't say anything or do anything but breathe. He didn't glare or clench his fists as he was prone to do around anybody associated with Hao in a friendly way. He just stared.

"What do _you_ think is the most beautiful thing in the world?" She had asked in her soft monotone, and he found that he couldn't say a word. It wasn't because he was thinking of it, or because he ignored her completely because she was _she_ and he was _he_ and there were a lot of things in between that could never be put in words, could never be expressed in one single sitting.

He just couldn't decide whether she was more beautiful than Morphine was.

He believes that, in the end, the X-Laws will triumph over Hao and create the ideal world they imagined.

She believes that, in the end, Hao will reign supreme.

He believes in faeries, believes that he will one day find in his arms the most incredible being. He believes that there is nothing that could stop this from happening, all except for a single question and a single girl with nothing to offer but her hope and her power.

She doesn't believe in faeries, doesn't believe that everything will be okay when the faerie queen comes to rule the world. She doesn't believe that there is anyone more deserving than Asakura Hao, but she believes that Lyserg will find his truth and his peace of mind.

He believes that Jeanne and Marco and everyone else will achieve their dreams and aspirations.

She _knows_ that Hao and everyone else will succeed.

He believes in her conviction and her eyes.

She believes in his passion.

Lyserg believes that, someday, he would see Mari again.

Mari believes in that, too.

---

END

---

I had fun writing this one. Stream-of-consciousness-ish, but it was one hell of an hour. :3 Review?


End file.
